Just Another Experiment
by Randomness2007
Summary: Noah my character is just another escaped experiment, owned by Genomex. This is his story about finding a real family. One that wont use him like Genomex did. I need reviews if people want an update.


For the people who don't know...Mutant X was one of the best shows on T.V. (I was not happy when they took it off.) Sadly I don't own any of them, but I DO own Noah! .

"Mum when is daddy coming home?" Noah only 5 years old asked his mother. Even at that age he understood that although his father loved him it hurt his heart to be around his youngest son. He also understood that his father had been married before meeting his mother. That lady had died, and in a way he was happy that she did because that man was now his father. "I don't know when your father is coming home sweetie, but we can go to the park."

"But mum, it is to bright out." He said as he often did. Not because he didn't want to go out, he really did want to go out but because he was scared of the world he didn't know. She knew this but didn't want to pressure her only real child like her husband did.

"But it will be fun!" An older boy said grabbing onto the younger child dragging him outside. "No, I don't want to go." Noah cried freeing him self from the other child's grasp and running back into the large house. He left the house less and less because he would miss how the house always smelled of lavender. How his family seemed so happy when they all ate dinner together, even after they found out about his illness. Back then his vision was not very good, so he could only see bits and pieces of his mental documentary of his childhood. His mother as he remembered was a Nurse at the hospital, his father a geneticist.

Noah was jolted awake from his dream. "What part of leave me alone can't you comprehend?" he asked the jerk who woke him up. "Good morning to you too." Mason Eckart responded smiling. "Its time for your computer lessons." Noah blinked at the older man wondering for the millionth time why he had freakishly pale skin and even paler white hair. That man must be whiter then that Michael Jackson guy he thought to himself. Only knowing that because he did a search on a song he heard on the radio and that creepy guy's face popped up scaring him enough to make him almost fall out of his chair.

Noah got up yawned and stretched a bit then got changed into his clothes. They were the same as all the other captives, white shirts with gray trousers, and white slipper/socks. He tripped as he usually did on the waxed cement floor. It was only 7am so he wasn't fully awake yet. He sat down on the bar stool chair. He silently cursed at himself for falling asleep last week. They had warned him that if he fell asleep one more time that they would replace his soft cozy chair for a hard and backless one.

He logged on his computer and edited the spy wear he was making for his "Uncle" Mason. The next thing he knew he was on the floor in pain. "Mien Gott!" He screamed. "You ok kid?" Shannon asked. Noah shook his head and blinked "yeah I'm fine." He said as he got up off of the cold floor.

"Are you sure?" His teacher asked looking concerned. "You look like you hit your head pretty hard. I can call off class if you want." She said looking him over. "No really I'm fine. Just dosed off a bit." He said yawning. "Late night?" She asked. "Yeah same dreams," he told her getting back on the computer and looking over his work. "Very professional." She mused looking over his shoulder.

The next day it was time for more intellectual tests, and needles. They didn't bother him that much. It was just annoying when the stupid Blonde named Marissa poked at him. She always missed and almost broke the needlepoint off in his arm. THAT he remembered had not been fun. Of course he thought in his head. I always get the brain dead one. He sighed and got up on the table.

He winced as she stuck him 10 different times when it should have only taken her twice. She also got the needle stuck again, and gave him those annoying spots you see when you look into bright lights. She knew that she wasn't to shine the light in his eyes like that, because she had read his chart more than once. He didn't bother to complain because he knew she was to stupid to understand him.

Noah had all he could possibly take he had been poked and prodded for the last time. After tonight he would be free of this horrid place. He had been at Genomex for 14 years. Ever since November 3, 14 years ago his mother and father have been dead. He was only six years old then and the only survivor. When the paramedics came they were more concerned about him then they were his parents. Granted his father was already dead when they arrived. His mother died later that night beside him in the hospital. He had never gotten over that. Even at 20 years old he still had nightmares of the car crash and hearing his mother's last breaths.

Having no realities he was sent to America to be "cured" by Genomex. He only knew German so they of course had to teach him English. After he was cured of a rare type of cancer, not only was he able to see again, but he also developed powers. Powers he would use tonight to break out of this horrible lab.

At two in the morning, Noah carefully picked the lock to his room, and mentally willed the security system to unlock. Knowing that there were guards watching every floor and every exit he tiptoed to the computer that he was trained to use every day (Genomex waned him to hack into Mutant X's main frame), and entered a virus he had hidden on the computer. "This will put them down for weeks." Noah thought as he smirked. The virus took immediate effect. All of the alarms were shut down and so were the cameras and any means of communication. He ran to the nearest exit and was stopped by three guards.

The first took out a tazer gun, the other two just got ready to haul his ass back to his cell. "Not this time," he thought to himself. He dodged the shot from the tazer gun and sent it flying back at the stupid guard. The other two were a little surprised, the last time the boy tried to leave the man with the gun easily took him out. Noah hit guard number two before he could react leaving him sprawled out on the floor unconscious. The third guard hit the alarm button, but of course nothing happened. Noah threw a punch and the guard dodges grabbing his arm and throwing him against the wall. At that second he knew if he didn't act fast he would end up with another broken arm and the crap kicked out of him back in that same drab cell. He kicked the guard in the "no-no" area and when the poor man was keeled over in pain he kicked him in the face, not only breaking his nose but also leaving him sleeping on the floor. Noah couldn't believe it as he ran out of the science lad that he spent the past 14 years of his life in.

He hid in a small room in the back of a boarded up building that smelled like something died. He carefully maneuvered himself next to the wall behind the door, making sure not to step into a hole in the floor. He curled up on the floor and just lay there for hours, hoping that he wouldn't be found. He remembered the small monotonous white room he was kept in for the past 14 years of his sad life. He had no friends, no family, no nothing.

Hell he didn't even have a real education. The only thing they really taught him was math, science and computers. They hadn't bothered to even teach him how to read. They told Noah it was for his own good. The truth was they knew he would escape, and they didn't want him to be able to survive in the outside world. Let alone join forces with their nemesis, Mutant X. They seemed to be getting in the way of many of the evil companies plans as lately. He had heard bad things about these people and was more afraid of them then he was of Genomex. As he fell asleep cold and alone, he dreamt of his mother, father and that strange boy again.


End file.
